


This Time I'm Bleeding

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison tried to warn Lydia off Aiden. She didn't take it seriously, until Stiles gets hurt. Seriously hurt. The Hale pack struggle to come to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'm Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Stiles being taken and hurt by the Alpha Pack. Sheriff and Derek bond over their mutual distress. The last ep drowned me in feels, and this kept playing in my mind that surely Lydia would be upset if she understood how badly her boy toy could hurt her friends. 
> 
> Written in about half an hour, hope it flows okay and isn't just me blurting my feelings.

The steady beep of Stiles’ heart monitor is the only thing to be heard in the room. The occupants hardly dare to breathe as they watch over the patient. 

The Sheriff finally sighs and looks across to Derek. “Can we talk outside?”

Derek nods. He touches Stiles’ hand before he leaves and refuses to meet anyones eyes as he passes. 

Lydia watches him go before she takes his seat, and gently takes Stiles’ hand in hers. “Stiles? You’re going to be okay,” she whispers.

Isaac rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “No thanks to you.” 

“Isaac,” Scott warns. “This is going to help anyone.” 

Lydia glares across at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Allison looks between them both and sighs. “Not now guys. Can we do this later?” 

“No. I want to know what he means. Stiles knows I’d never do anything to hurt him,” Lydia says stiffly. 

“I told you to protect him!” 

All heads turn to the hallway where the Sheriff has Derek pressed against a wall. 

Scott instinctively moves, hurrying to their side. When he reaches them he can see that Derek hasn’t wolfed out, and is letting Stiles’ father vent the anger and distress that they all feel. 

“He did everything he could, Sheriff.” 

Derek shakes his head, trying to persuade Scott to stay out of it. 

“He must not have tried hard enough,” Sheriff mutters. He lets Derek go and stumbles backwards. “Who did this? Who nearly killed my son?” 

“Werewolves,” Scott says quietly, glancing around. 

Sheriff grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him back into Stiles’ room, he waits until Derek follows them to close the door. “Which werewolves? Is there someone new in town?” 

“It’s a new Pack,” Allison says. She steps closer to the bed, and Lydia, and meets Sheriff’s eyes. “We’ve been aware of them for a little while, Scott and Derek were making a plan to eliminate the threat.” 

“They nearly _eliminated_ my son.” 

Derek flinches and everyone else in the room looks away. “The Alphas took him from school. When I found him, he was already hurt,” he says quietly, voice heavy with pain. “I know I promised to keep him safe. I’m sorry, sir. I’m so sorry.” 

“Alphas?” Lydia asks. She stands from the bedside and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Yes,” Isaac bursts out. He leans forward a little, eyes glowing. “It was your boy toy. And his friends.” 

“Isaac,” Derek murmurs. “Enough.” 

“No. He wouldn’t have,” Lydia mumbles. Her hand rests against her chest as she looks down at Stiles, unmoving and pale on the hospital bed. 

“I tried to tell you,” Allison whispers, voice choked with tears. “I told you to stay away from him.” 

“You didn’t tell me that he was dangerous.” 

“He’s an Alpha!” Derek growls. “You should have known. Allison tried to stop you, Stiles tried to stop Danny. And look. Look at him!”

Sheriff clamps a hand down on Derek’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Take a moment, son.” 

“While they were playing with you two, they were tormenting us,” Isaac says hoarsely. “We know you care about Stiles, but look at what they did to him. You can’t believe that Aiden is good. Stiles is human. They should never have touched him. They did it to hurt to hurt Derek. To hurt the Pack.” 

Lydia cries out, slumping to the chair. “Oh my god...”

“Derek?”

“Stiles?” Derek rushes forward to touch Stiles’ hand. “Hey,” he murmurs. 

“What happened?” 

“Don’t talk. You need to rest,” Derek says quietly. He soothes a thumb over Stiles’ cheek and kisses his temple. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Stiles smiles drowsily and closes his eyes again. 

Derek mets Sheriff’s eyes and they share a relieved look. The sound of the others standing attracts their attention. 

Lydia stands with her arms crossed over her chest. “You two stay with him, we’re going to make a plan. Derek, we’ll be in contact.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. “You want to get involved with this now?” 

“Stiles is my pack,” Lydia says. Her voice breaks and her eyes water but she takes a deep breath and collects herself. “I need to do this. We need to make them pay.” 

“Okay,” Derek says steadily. He steps forward to touch his betas on the shoulder, Isaac, Boyd, then he comes forward to Scott. “Find Peter and Cora, you’ll need everyone we have. I’ll find you guys when I can leave him.” 

Scott nods and looks at Stiles. “Take care of him.” 

“Always,” Derek and the Sheriff say simultaneously.


End file.
